saqquarfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
The Religion of Saqquar The predominant religion is saqquar is the belief in the 12 Halconics, the sisters and borthers of celestial beings who bring about the change of the seasons, bestowe plentiful harvests and calm summers upon the people of Saqquar. Fringe groups of people still secretly worship the Twin Dragons however: ancient beasts who created the world, responsible for all that is good and all that is bad. To this day, the dragon on Saqquar flags is a reflection of this ancient tradition. This religion however is frowned upon, and publicly following it is a quick way to get banished into the Badlands. Religion has varying importance in the lives of people around the nation, with the southern regions being vastly more religious than those who live in the north, and Markath is the spiritual capital of the city, with nearly all it's citizens being serious follwoers of faith. Families have a shrine in their homes at which they give offerings to the god of the current season to gain their benevolance. As such, people are quite superstitious about droughts and and natural catastrophes. But whether you are highly religious or not, follow a different religion to the Halconics, or perhaps oppose the whole thing on an Imperial basis, one thing unites the people of Saqquar under the Halconic's banner. Inara, the prophet who ended the Era of Crusade is a revered national hero to some, a messiah to others. Whatever her title is, her importance in creating a centralized religion and nation is unquestionable. The 12 Halconics First mentioned by Inara who was said to have had a vision as she gazed at the sky one night, the Halconics tasked her with bringing peace and spreading their word. They revolve around the 12 Halconics, each responsible for a month, which bear their names. Separated into the 4 seasons, they are responsible for various events. Very few of them are malicious, as the religion is focused around bringing faith to people and not scaring them. Notable exceptions are Juniper and Juliana, whom are responsible for the scorching sun, and though they are not hated, they are well respected by the people who lived under the immense heat of the Saqquar summers. The 12 Halconics, in the order of the year, are as follows: # Yancak, the Caretaker of Winter # Farsabat, the Respite of Winter # Maren, the Firstborn of Spring # Anisian, the Lifebringer of Spring # Maius, the Elder of Spring # Juniper, the Claws of Summer # Juliana, the Fangs of Summer # Austinian, the Conqueror of Summer # Seylül, the Firstborn of Autumn # Okim, the Harvester of Autumn # Niarva, the Grace of Autumn # Daralik, the Bringer of Winter The Sonsuz Yaz The Sonsuz Yaz, or Eternal Summer, or simply the doomsday for the people, is the proposed end of time by Inara, which says that once that followers of the Halconics turn from their grace and do not respect the seasons, the twin sisters of Juniper and Juliana of the Summer will grow angry of this betrayal, and form a celestial alliance where they overthrow their brothers and sisters as the sole rulers of the seasons, bringing about a summer that lasts the entire year, scorching the earth into and endless desert, drying up the rivers and withering the crops.